Can You Fix It?
by Quibblez
Summary: Aerrow Has Been Having Troubles And Maybe There's One Person To Help Stop The Pain. AerrowxFinn / Hard Yaoi / M For A Reason!


The Merchant Of Venice

Could you fix it?

Aerrow sat up in bed, staring at the window on the side of the room. Light shone through, just a bit. He sighed and stretched with a yawn, scratching his head and reaching for his blades. His thinly scarred arm stretched slightly as he lifted his weapons and set them lightly on his back. He slowly rolled out of bed, looking around

Aerrow slipped his shoes on and then glanced at Finn. He smiled. The blonde had a soft blush on his face. "Cute…" Aerrow whispered below his breath and made his way outside, his hand on his chest. Aerrow yawned again. He stared at the rising sun. Dawn was approaching and it looked magnificent. He stared, leaning against the rails of the balcony. The skies were calm; splattered with pinks, purples, blues, whites, and yellows. He loved Dawn. And today he'd woken up to see it.

Aerrow watched as the sun finally rose. He put his hand in front of his face just to shield it a little. The sun was up. Dawn was over. Now to wait for the next time he woke up this early. He walked over to the front of the ship, patting Radarr's head at the front. The condor was working hard. After all it had been through. All it had endured, his ship, no…Stork's ship was still intact. Thanks to Finn. The brilliant repairman. He felt his cheeks heat up. What was wrong with him? He shook his head a bit vigorously and climbed to the top of the roof. This was his favourite spot. HIS spot. No one else sat here without his permission.

Aerrow smelled eggs. He sighed. How talented could his crewmates be? All of them with a tough past, but eventually have gotten over it. He loved his crew, and he knew they loved him. He sighed and sat up against the wind rushing past the ship, like Piper sometimes did. He blinked. Speak of the devil. Piper neared the railings and sat against it with a yawn. Aerrow smiled. "Hey there Piper…"He said and smiled. "What?" She asked. Piper sent Aerrow a tired stare, then a weak smile. "Still tired, …but your as energetic as ever…" She said and yawned. Aerrow smiled and let out a chuckle. "Bored though…" He said, the aroma of steaming vegetables rising.

Aerrow opened an eye, hearing the creek of a door…or probably the loose plank on one of the stairs. Either way…that was Finn. Aerrow lifted his hand from over his eyes and peered at Finn. He had begun to scratch his belly, hungry probably. He blinked as Finn neared him with a smile and sat down next to him. "Hey there Aerrow…." Finn said and smiled, "You mumbled in your sleep last night…something wrong?" the blonde asked, scratching his head. This was when Aerrow had nightmares. The redhead hated nightmares, he sighed. "Just…another dream…" He said and sighed again. Finn smirked smirked. "Now, Aerrow, you can handle slashes, gashes and cuts…but you can't handle nightmares?" He asked teasingly. "When I have a bad dream…I can't get away…and I don't want to wake up…" He said and stared at the wooden floor from the corner of his eyes. Finn was a little shocked, were his nightmares this bad?. "But…what is there to be scared of? Now…I'm not telling you to relive it all, or to tell me anything at all…But…What causes these nightmares?" Finn asked.

Aerrow raised his eyes to look at the sharpshooter. A genuine worried look on the guy's face, which was rare, Finn was always busy, today he took the time to care for his captain. Aerrow smiled. "It's a recurring memory of when Cyclonions killed my family." He said and stared at his feet. "I stand there, unable to help and watch as they all get slaughtered one by one… I can't move and my whole body trembles, I'm covered in blood and none of it my own. And then, the voice of the killer comes creeping into my head, telling me I can't save them, that I've failed, that I'm… useless… a burden and a nothing… and it keeps telling me I have nobody to love, and that… well… I'm unlovable, untouchable, a demon…" He said. He glanced at Finn enough to see him blink and smile. "Wow, I'm never good at giving advice, but I'll give you this… There's no use in doubting yourself… And you can never trust anything that occurs in a dream…" Finn began, bringing a hand to his own chin. "Besides, there's nothing to worry about. No matter how much anyone tries, your not going to fail…and if you do…hey…at least you tried…Right?" He said, it was a rhetorical question, although Aerrow nodded. The blonde smiled and gave his leader a tight hug. "And don't' be afraid to tell me anything, alright?" He asked and made Aerrow smile.

Junko called everyone for breakfast, Aerrow didn't even begin to eat, he noticed Junko staring at him slightly. He could just picture the Wallop thinking 'He's eating so slow, does it taste bad?' and began to eat faster. He didn't want to worry anyone. He had to be the smart captain and make everyone understand that he wasn't scared of anything. Aerrow put his fork down and pat his stomach. He smiled. "Thanks Junko…" He said. "I'm tired…I'll be… somewhere…" He said and stood, moving himself out of the room, little did he know that once he left the crew questioned what was wrong with him. Piper broke the silence. "I wonder…what could be bothering Aerrow so much he doesn't eat like he usually does…" she said. Stork blinked and looked around.

Finn sat on the railing of the ship, staring at Aerrow's back. Once again the redhead was on the ship's roof, staring at the sky. What was he searching for? "…Aerrow…" He said and walked to his friend. "You've never not eaten before…Are you sure nightmares is all it is?" He asked. Aerrow turned to see the blonde, then turned back. He nodded. "Hmmhmm…don't worry." He said. "I just have a small tummy ache..." he said with a little smile, not even looking at his friend. Finn blinked. "That'd surpass your appetite…which I don't think you have anymore…". "Your not ok…I know it…we are ALL worried…especially me…" He said and smiled weakly. "Now either you tell me or I don't forgive you…" He said and stood. "I'll be in my room." He said.

Aerrow blinked and sat against the rail. "No…Forgiveness?" He questioned his own actions. What would he do? Could he really tell Finn of his secret? The secret that made him sick to his stomach, or gag whenever he thought of it? He stared at his feet and sighed, in deep amazement of his actions. He'd worried his crewmates, not eaten, and sat there. That'd never happened.

The day went by, Aerrow skipped out on lunch to lie down in his room and stare at the guitar poster Finn had given him. Finn. So talented. So nice. So caring. So cool. Aerrow couldn't help it. He'd gotten a crush, and he couldn't say it was 'love at first sight.' No. He didn't believe in that stuff at all. When he'd gotten to know this friend of his, the like between them grew.

Aerrow had tossed, turned and fallen out of his bed three times before Piper yelled at him, the crystal-specialist liked to sleep. And she'd admitted it a lot. Aerrow walked out and sighed, the crisp and cool night air enveloping him. It was so clear tonight. And he could see all the stars and the large moon, lighting up the sky.

Finn looked up to the sound of footsteps, he apparently was on Cyclonion watch. "Aerrow…what are you doing up?" He asked. The blonde wouldn't be surprised if it was more nightmares; those things were killing him. He watched the boy sit in front of him and smiled. "About…what you said earlier…" Aerrow began. Finn raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Right…?" He questioned. "Reason is…I…my heart…it hurts Finn…Could…you…" Aerrow leaned in, holding the blonde by a shoulder. "Could you fix it?" He asked with a small smile.

Finn saw as Aerrow continued to lean closer. Soon enough their lips were connected together. Finn's eyes closed as he placed a hand on Aerrow's back, pressing them closer to each other. Finn hadn't felt this good since…since he told stories to his younger sisters. No…this was better. And he knew Aerrow didn't want to pull away, but he had to. For the sake of air. The redhead pulled back and smiled "I'll try my best…" Finn whispered and kissed his leaders cheek. Aerrow blushed and bit his bottom lip.

"Finn… Please…" He said, stroking the sharpshooter's cheek. Finn placed a hand under Aerrow's chin and brought him into a more passionate kiss. Aerrow, of course, obliged and tilted his head and wrapped his arms around his new lover, pushing him back against the flooring. Finn somewhat grunted at the weight above him, but loved it all the same.

Finn placed a hand to the back of the redhead's head, feeling him part his lips. The blonde took advantage of that moment to slip his tongue into Aerrow's mouth, probing it, interested in it. He heard him let out a soft groan. Aerrow had slipped his tongue into Finn's mouth and allowed the two to wrestle. Finn pulled away as he turned the two of them over, now on top. The redhead looked up at him, smiling weakly. He loved the blonde, and that wasn't a lie. Finn placed a hand on Aerrow's chest with a smile. The redhead blushed. "Are you really…gonna…" He questioned. Finn placed two fingers on the buttons of his lovers uniform. "Yup…" Finn whispered and leaned down to kiss at his neck. The blonde heard his lover let out a light gasp and nipped lightly at the base of the redhead's neck. He undid one of Aerrow's buttons and kissed lower, sometimes glancing up to see the redhead's face.

Aerrow unbuckled the other button, folding the shirt over so he could see Finn's chest. He leaned up and began to bite and nip at the blonde's ear, loving the sounds coming from him. Aerrow was whimpering, groaning even. Putting a hand onto the redhead's mouth and a finger to his own lips. "We've got to be quiet…" He said. The redhead nodded "B-but... What if it hurts…" He trembled. Finn smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Then the worst would be over…" he said and reached his hands into the redhead's shirt. As Finn sucked on the skin of Aerrow's collarbone, Finn took the liberty of bringing pleasure to his love. He began unbuttoning the buttons on the redhead's under vest. Pulling it off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground on top of the uniform.

Finn trailed his hand down Aerrow's bare, toned chest. He rolled them over, hearing the redhead let out a squeak. Finn smiled at Aerrow and poked two of his fingers into his lovers waistband. The blonde leaned down to kiss him softly, trailing the two fingers to unbuckle Aerrow's shorts. The skyknight gasped into the kiss as the sharpshooter had taken the liberty to begin stroking his member. Finn pulled away with a smile, enjoying the skyknight's erotic reaction. He began to kiss at his bare chest, then his abdomen. Aerrow was biting his lip to keep from moaning too loud. Finn had tightened his grip and Aerrow lost all control. He groaned and thrust up into Finn's hand, grabbing his shoulders and lifting his head higher to kiss him. Finn's eyes widened as he felt something running down his hand, a few seconds later he pulled away to bring his hand up to is lips and lick the sweet, salty liquid off of his fingers.

Aerrow gasped and ruffled his own messy red hair, a soft light pink blush on his face. He blinked as Finn leaned down to kiss the small space below the redhead's left eye. Finn's pants were undone so he took them off. They were ruined anyhow. Aerrow arched his back so he could pull his entire uniform off, but saw Finn had done it faster. Aerrow blushed as he stayed there, under the blonde. Naked and extremely aroused. The sharpshooter smiled and reached down to grab Aerrow's hard-on. He stroked as he let his tongue trail low from the top of the redhead's chest to the patch of hair below his waistline. Finn stopped stroking and licked sceptically at the head of his lover's member.

Aerrow felt a shock go through his body as he grabbed the back of Finn's head, grasping the boys hair and moaning. He groaned out. The blonde smiled at the pleasure and began to suckle at Aerrow's length, the delicious moans erupting from his pale pink lips fuelled Finn to begin moving his head back in forth in a rhythm. He tried to leave the back of his throat relaxed and when the skyknight began to thrust into his mouth he decided to just suck. Hearing him moan again made his own throbbing member grow harder and harder.

The redhead bit his bottom lip but it slipped from his grasp and he moaned loudly, thrusting once more before coming into the sharpshooter's mouth. He gasped as the spasms ran through his body and he quickly sat up to see the blonde still suckling softly until all the sticky white liquid had disappeared. Finn sat up and wiped his lips then leaned in to kiss Aerrow again, eager and ready. Aerrow blushed as he tasted his own essence on another's lips but gasped slightly and pulled away.

Finn ran his hand down the skyknight's torso and lower, passing his already hardening member. He landed at Aerrow's hole and smirked, pushing his middle finger in and leaning down to catch the scream that the redhead erupted. Finn was getting hotter by the second, but he pushed and pulled his finger in and out, he had to get the redhead hot too. The blonde let his hand roam Aerrow's body again. The skyknight gasped and caught his breath unknowingly when Finn added another finger. Aerrow almost screamed, but the blonde's lips stopped the sound from erupting. The two tanned fingers slid in and out of the skyknight's tight hole and when he thought he had stretched him enough… he replaced his fingers with his own, throbbing member.

Finn pressed his length to Aerrow's hole and groaned. "God… Aerrow… You're so… tight!" He moaned out and went in unbearably slowly. He looked at the wincing redhead, biting his index finger to relieve himself of his pain. Finn leaned down and pulled his lover's fingers from his mouth, replacing them with his lips. He felt Finn's tongue in his mouth and he began to suck on it softly. The blonde's length was now inside Aerrow fully and he began to pull out. Aerrow groaned into the blonde's mouth and felt him thrust back in. He groaned as all his nerves sprang to attention.

Finn's hand trailed down to stroke his partner's hard length as he tried to bring his partner some more pleasure. He pulled from the kiss to moan into his thrusts, biting his lip and jacking his partner off. He really wouldn't last long. Aerrow wrapped his legs around Finn's waist and tightened them into the thrusts. He gasped and groaned loudly, in the back of his mind wondering if anyone had seen them. He gasped when Finn quickened his pace and wrapped his arms tighter around Aerrow's neck and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. Aerrow came soon after, groaning into the kiss and Finn soon after that. Aerrow released his arms and legs and Finn collapsed on his lover.

They both panted for long lost air, their members throbbing and for the skyknight his newly abused rear. He felt the blonde's lips touch his forehead as he reached for his clothes. "It's almost morning…" He said almost hoarsely and sat up, wiping some of the white sticky film off of his torso. Aerrow sat up and nodded. He was tired, but still had watch. Finn smirked and glanced at his new lover as he buckled his uniform. "Aerrow…" He began. "Is it fixed?"

Aerrow smiled, maybe he had fixed it…

Maybe now… his nightmares would stop.


End file.
